Battling at it's worst!
by Silver-Star17
Summary: What happens when you put pokemon, digimon, and DBZ characters all in a Super Smash brother's Melee fighting stage?!?!?!?!! CHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAhAhAhAHHAHAHA!!!... I'm ok! ^_^


A/N: Ahem. This fic has been written clearly for others and my amusment. Beware! Seriously, this is full of crackheaded foolishness that many serious people will not get. You should no read this fanfiction if you are a serious person or you have the acquired the following symptoms,  
  
Cough  
  
Runny nose  
  
Sore throat  
  
Stomach ache  
  
And all that other stuff that has to do with laughing.  
  
Please try to enjoy this fic and please do not flame me because obviously I was on crack when I wrote this… Ok maybe I wasn't on crack but rather skittles; no seriously, You can get high on Skittles if you try! Just go down to your nearest grocery store and buy a pack of skittles for only $99.99, and if you call now you can receive free gummy monkeys! Anyhoo, on with this crackheaded story that serious people should not read.  
  
P.S. I do not own anything; yes, you heard me ANYTHING! I'm a poor beggar on the streets and I am currently borrowing this labtop… Just kidding, I do own junk… except it's not in this story.  
  
  
  
Pokemon VS Digimon Plus other stuff…  
  
One day, Kat was sitting in Author land making the finishing touches on her DBZ fanfiction, when she had an urge to write about Pokemon and Digimon… She thought that would be rather disturbing. Then she grinned evilly.  
  
"YES! That's what I'll do! I'm a genius!" She started typing away on her labtop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, In the Pokemon world, Ash was sitting on the beach with Misty. They were talking quietly when all of a sudden…  
  
A huge beam of light shines on Ash and Pikachu and they are teleported to the Super Smash Brother Melee Pokemon stage! They were also 3-D.  
  
"Where are we?" Ash mumbled looking around curiously.  
  
"Pikkkkkaaaaa…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another Meanwhile… Tai was sitting around doing nothing; Kari was in the Living room watching TV when all of a sudden….  
  
Another huge beam of light teleports Tai to the Super Smash Brother Melee Pokemon stage! He is also 3-D now.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And yet another meanwhile… Agumon was doing nothing… When all of a sudden…  
  
Another huge beam of light teleports him to the Super Smash Brother Melee Pokemon stage! He is also 3-D now.  
  
A/N: Getting sick yet?  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
Then all of a sudden a voice from no where comes, "Pipe down! We're having a little tournament, to see who's better Pokemon, or Digimon? So err… Lets begin,  
  
Announcer: LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Round 1: *ding*  
  
Agumon shrugs and wanders over to Pikachu.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
Pikachu gets burned!  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder shock!"  
  
Pikachu does exactly that and Agumon is stuck in a wave of electricity.  
  
"NO! AGUMON!!!!!!!!! DIGIVOLVE!" Tai screams in horror…  
  
Everything goes into the little screen.  
  
"Agumon Digivolve to….  
  
GREYMON!"  
  
Greymon pops out and totally smashes Pikachu. He covers almost the whole stage.  
  
"Pikachu! Hey that was no fair!"  
  
Tai crosses his arms… "No fair huh? Hey Greymon! Digivolve!"  
  
Everything goes into the little screen AGAIN.  
  
"Greymon Digivolve to….  
  
METALGREYMON!"  
  
Metalgreymon appears on the screen totally taking up all the space on the stage. Tai has a foot before he falls off and Ash has centimeters.  
  
All of a sudden the voice comes back, "HEY! That's no fair! That's it bring out the heavy material!"  
  
Vegeta comes out and blows Metalgreymon off the stage, Pikachu is a pancake and Ash, and Tai are speechless.  
  
"Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's going to hurt!" Vegeta points around him. He powers up so the stage starts breaking apart. Ash and Tai both fall off…  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A Narrator slides out… "And then, They died! … I'm not kidding."  
  
Vegeta stops and looks around. He hears a "Pika, Pika"  
  
He looks down and there's Pikachu, looking at him.  
  
"Annoying worm!" He kicks Pikachu off the stage. He goes into the background and gets smaller and smaller.  
  
Announcer: GAME!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kat sat down to read her fanfiction a couple of times to see how it turned out, adding stuff, deleting stuff, and fixing her grammar. She found that this story was completely insane, and that she should never ever ever post it. But then it dawned on her.  
  
"… Naaa…"  
  
Then she went back to writing her DBZ story. 


End file.
